elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Innovation elevator fixtures
This is a guide of Innovation elevator fixtures. Universal Series The Universal fixtures can be circle or square. They illuminated in yellow, amber, white, light blue, dark blue, and cyan. Universal fixtures have bar type buttons (either PB10 or PB56 series, depends on the measurements). The Universal series was introduced in the 1980s. Images-3.jpeg|Innovation Universal call buttons Square_universal.jpeg|Square innovation Universal button Universal.jpeg|Circle Innovation Universal button Innovation Universal bar buttons.jpg|Innovation Universal bar buttons. Decorator Series Innovation Decorator is just like the square Innovation Universal but is convex and and bigger in size. It is unknown when Decorator was first made, but it did exist in 1997. Sq-surround_opt-1-.jpeg|Innovation Decorator button. Security Series These fixtures are vandal-resistant type and has a red lamp on the center of the buttons. They come in either square or circle. It is unknown when Security was first made, but it did exist in 1997. Pb-13_opt.jpeg|Circle Security button Pb-14_opt-1.jpeg|No illumination circle Security button. IMG_1766.JPG|Innovation Security phone. Bruiser Series Bruiser buttons has a red lamp on the center of the buttons. They comes in white or black versions. Bruiser comes in circle and in square. These are more commonly used in modernization projects. These fixtures were first made in 1998-2000. Pb-27_opt.jpeg|White bruiser fixtures. Iss.jpeg Niiss.jpeg Pb_23_opt.jpeg|Non illuminating bruiser fixture. Pb-26_opt.jpeg|Non illuminating black bruiser fixture. Pb-25_opt-1.jpeg|Illuminating bruiser fixture (black). IMG_9531.JPG|Innovation Bruiser Lantern with Perforated lenses Kone Elevator Vandal Resistant Directional Lantern..JPG|Older Custom Innovation Bruiser Lantern with outlined arrow. New_Innovation_NEMA-4X_Elevator_Car_Station..jpg|Innovation Bruiser (NEMA-4X) car station. Premier Series These fixtures are the same size as Innovation Universal, but only light-up in an outside halo. They comes in either square or circle. These buttons come with all of Innovation's braille plates. These fixtures were first made in 1998-2000. Amber-button_sm.jpg|Amber Premium button. Blue-button_sm.jpg|Blue premium button. Red-button_sm-1.jpg|Red Premium fixtures.|link=http://www.innovationind.com/index.php?src=gendocs Green-button_sm.jpg|Green Premium fixtures.|link=http://www.innovationind.com/index.php?src=gendocs White-button_sm.jpg|White Premium fixtures. InnovationP fixtures.jpg|A set of Innovation Premiere buttons. IMG_0054.JPG|Innovation Lantern On A Schindler 500A Traction Elevator With Innovation Premier Fixtures IMG_0055.JPG|Innovation Lantern On A Schindler 500A Traction Elevator With Innovation Premier Fixtures IMG_0057.JPG|Innovation Call Station On A Schindler 500A Traction Elevator With Innovation Premier Fixtures IMG_0067.JPG|Innovation "Dial" Indicator and Lantern On A Schindler 500A Traction Elevator With Innovation Premier Fixtures IMG_0068.JPG|Innovation Floor Indicator On A Schindler 500A Traction Elevator With Innovation Premier Fixtures IMG_0069.JPG|Innovation COP On A Schindler 500A Traction Elevator With Innovation Premier Fixtures Prestige Series These are metal buttons with a halo that lights up. These fixtures were first made no later than 2002. Pinnacle Series These are metal buttons with a halo that lights up. They comes in either square or circle. These fixtures were first made in 2012. Park Avenue Series These are home elevator fixtures. They can use different Innovation fixtures. These fixtures were first made in 2004-2006. In 2012, Innovation dropped the Park avenue name. Now, these fixtures have no name. I-Line Series I-Line is Innovation's surface mount series. It can use any Innovation button. It is unknown when I-Line was first made, but it did exist in 1997. Dial indicators Innovation makes old style dial indicators. They also offer the service of putting Innovation parts in old dial indicators. It is unknown when Innovation dial indicators were first made, but they did exist in 1997. Key switches Innovation mostly uses barrel key switches. Category:Elevator fixtures guide